The young lover
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: Kagome is a beautiful woman with a sensual and provocative body However, her marriage is cold and not passionate since her husband is always focused on her work. But the arrival of his handsome and young brother-in-law Miroku will change his sex life completely.


**The lover**

Kagome is a beautiful woman with a sensual and provocative body However, her marriage is cold and not passionate since her husband is always focused on her arrival of his handsome and young brother-in-law Miroku will change his sex life completely.

Before getting married Kagome had a surprise declaration of love from her shy brother-in-law Miroku, a handsome 14-year-old teenager.

Trembling from head to toe and very embarrassed the teenager bowed to his beautiful sister-in-law and confessed.

-Ka...Ka...Kagome, I...I... I've always been in love with you since the day I met you! And...And...¡I'm very sad because you're going to marry my brother!...Please forgive me for what I said, but I could not hide my feelings anymore.

The teenager thought his sister-in-law was going to be very upset about his confession. And yet it was the opposite. Kagome put her hands on Miroku's shoulders and gave him a loving kiss on her forehead.

-Thanks for what you told me, Miroku. And believe me if your brother fails me as a husband my next option... Will be you.

And then to the surprise of the teenager, Kagome gave him a soft kiss on her lips.

Tears of happiness rolled down Miroku's cheeks. Tears of happiness rolled down Miroku's cheeks. Kagome gave him a coquettish wink while smiling.

-But ... This will be our secret...¿Right?

Miroku also smiled and wiped his tears

-Of course Kagome...I promise you.

Finally Kagome married Houjo and to her surprise her marriage was not what she expected.

He turned out to be a person very obsessed by his work, he stayed to work practically all day and when he arrived at night at home he went to sleep interacting very little with his wife. There were very few times they had sex and worst of all, Houjo was not at all passionate and hot with Kagome when they made love. Kagome completely bewildered did not understand her husband. She was a very beautiful and hot woman by nature. She always dreamed of having passionate nights of passion with Houjo, however everything was completely different. Did her husband love his job more than he loved her?

Time after Houjo arrived very happy and informed her that he had been promoted at work and that they would have to move to the city of Tokyo. Kagome sighed resignedly and prepared to leave for Tokyo. It was then that she discovered something that sentimentally destroyed her heart. Kagome discovered some documents of her husband's work where they said that in order to be promoted at work **he should be married.** Had Houjo married her only to obtain the long-awaited promotion in her work?

Tears of pain and frustration rolled down her cheeks as she realized that her husband had used her to achieve her goals. How was it possible that the man she loved so much would have used her in that cruel way?

So, in this way already living in Tokyo, they spent two long years of pain and suffering for Kagome In which she thought seriously about divorce.

Completely furious, she thought about not demanding anything, wanted only her freedom and that He would keep everything material, the apartment, the car and the money.

So, that night when Hojo came to work Kagome decided to talk seriously with him asking for a divorce, but Houjo told him with some concern.

-Mmmm...Kagome I need to talk with you about something

She crossed her arms and said in a tone of annoyance.

-Now what? Did you get a new promotion at your job?

-What? Oh no! No, no no at all Forget about my work is about ... My brother, Miroku.

An expression of surprise formed on Kagome's face as she heard the name of her young brother-in-law.

-¿Miroku? What's the matter with him? Is he sick?

Her husband shook his head.

No, he is not sick. On the contrary he will live with us for a while.

Kagome opened her eyes and mouth like a plate.

-WHAT?!

Her husband scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

-Welll...You know Miroku finished high school with excellent grades and was given a scholarship to study at the University of Tokyo. Mmm...Look, I´m sorry I did not know about this and my mother barely told me today in the afternoon.

Kagome sighed in resignation, apparently the talk about her divorce would have to wait a little while.

So ... When does my brother-in-law arrive in Tokyo?

Houjo scratched his forehead and looked down.

-Well...Tomorrow. Can you...?

Kagome interrupts him

-Don´t worry I'll go for your brother.

Houjo breathes a sigh of relief.

-Thank You Kagome...Look, This will only be for a couple of weeks, the time I will use to get my brother a department.

Even with her arms crossed on her chest she gives him a slight smile.

-Ok Houjo, don´t worry...Take your time.

Houjo smiled and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

-Thank you I appreciate it a lot ... Well, I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow.

Then he calmly turned his back on her and went to his room. Kagome followed him with her gaze, not knowing how angry she was.

This was obvious, no kisses, hugs or a proposal to go make love. Only one "thank you" and "see you tomorrow"

What was she to him? Of course, she was the object to have achieved promotion in her work...Just that.

Kagome was furious clenching her teeth and fists for a moment, finally closing her eyes and she gave a deep sigh seeking reassurance. After, Calmly rubbed his face with his right hand and rest his back on the wall, Then again she crossed her arms in her chest and looked at the room she shared with her husband And then she thought while making a sarcastic smile.

 _-Yes, my love ... See you tomorrow. And don´t worry at all, because I'm going to take care of your little brother. And do you know why? Well ... It's simple, because I'm sure he's going to give me all the love and affection that you've always denied me, because the most important thing in your life is your work ... And not me._

Kagome left to take a bath while thinking about the promise she had made to her young brother-in-law.

" _-Thanks for what you told me, Miroku. And believe me if your brother fails me as a husband my next option... Will be you."_

 _-Well Miroku...I´m going to fulfill my promise_

To be continued...

Hi guys! I´m from Mexico, Please forgive my bad grammatical structure. I'm using google translator.


End file.
